Pineapples
by YuaShizuka
Summary: A request for a story about pineapples. Let us see where it takes us! Rated T for later in case
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My friend randomly requested a story about pineapples. Was gonna be a one-shot, but i must satisfy them and have to update other things! So it is going to be a few chapters I suppose! not to mention I must do research for this... This is for you WhereAllIsIlluminated (If I got it wrong you know who you are!)_**

**_Enjoy Minna!_**

Haruhi ran frantically down the hallway knowing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She didn't even want to think about what absurd thing the boys would make her do as penalty for being late. Just thinking about it sent a shudder down her spine.

Once she spots Music Room #3 she sprints towards it and swings in just as the clock strikes 5. Leaning against the door she tries to catch her breathe, ony to look up and see the a Honey-senpai very close to her face.

"Ne? Haru-chan! Are you feeling okay?" he says overly loud, causing Tamaki to run over to their location.

"What Haruhi's hurt?! What happened?!" He grabs her shoulders and looks her up and down to make sure she is okay.

"Hai Hai... Of course I am. It was just a little bit of running." She has on her usual face of annoyance reserved for only her dad and Tamaki. "There was no telling what I would have to do if you caught me being late."

"What, me? When have I ever done anything to present myself in this visage?" he says going into dramatic king mode. To this haruhi simply tunes him out and goes over to discuss the latest test with the twins.

"Hey guys what did you think of the science test we took today?"Haruhi asks the twins, walking over.

"Just like any other I suppose. Not expecially hard or anything." Hikaru says non-chalantly.

"Oh really?" Haruhi says. "Is that why you looked so nervous halfway through?"

"W-what I was not nervous!" He says loosing his composure for only the slightest of moments.

"I told you to study last night Hikaru" Kaoru scolds his twin very loosely.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Haru-chan!" Honey runs over and jumps up on Haruhi's back.

"ah! Y-Yes Honey-senpai?" She asks, surprised at the sudden weight on her back.

"Can we come over to your house again?! It was loads of fun last time!" He looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Well the neighborhood is having a new years festival. I suppose you could all come over before it and then stay for the festival." you can tell she is calculating how bad it would be to let them all come over for the New Years Festival as she replies.

"Really?!" Honey exclaims, excited.

"I don't really see how it will be a problem. Just don't make a big deal about it." She says.

"Hai!" and he hops off just as Tamaki comes over.

"Going to a commoner's New Year's Festival! Is there anything we should do to prepare Haruhi?"

"No! It is just a little festival so just wear whatever you normally for New Years! And what you're doing is exactly what I don't want you doing so stop it!" Tamaki proceeds to go to his emo-corner due to Haruhi's scolding.

Things proceed as usual, except Honey seems to be eating a new type of cake. Pineapple cake.

**_A/N: So let me know! Like it or hate it?! Tell me what you hate, like, enjoy, find stupid, ideas! please a few ideas wouldn't hurt! Writer's block sucks!_**

**_Usa-Chan: *glares at me.*_**

**_Me: Umm yeah I don't own Ouran Higschool Host Club! _**

**_BYE!_**


	2. Getting ready

**_WhereAllIsIlluminated, I hope that you know how much I love you! These are the hardest to write! Well anyway another pineapple for you people! _**

**_ENJOY MINNA!_**

Haruhi Fujioka sits in her living room doing practice math problems. That is until her father walks into the room, his hair in a ponytail and wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Haruuuuhiiiiii!~" He says adding a trill at the end.

"Yeah dad?" She replies not looking up from her work.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready for the party?"

"No? I'm wearing this." She says confused, she has always just worn her normal clothes.

"No you aren't! Now that you are in highschool you get to wear this!" He pulls a kimono out of no where.

"No way! Mom's kimono?!" She says, surprised after seeing the garment.

"Yes. Your mother got it when she was your age so I think it is fitting that you wear it to the party this year." he says and his eyes get that far away look in them that they always gets when he talks about her mom. Then shaking his head slightly he says while pushing her towards the bathroom. "Now go take a shower so you can get ready!"

"Okay, okay!" She says, going into the bathroom and starts the water and gets into the shower.

Meanwhile her dad lays the kimono on her bed and waits for her to get ready, planning what to do with her hair. just as he comes up with the perfect plan there is a knock on the door.

"Coming~" He trills dashing to the door. He opens it to find the Host club standing there.

"Ranka-san. Very nice to see you. Haruhi said that we could attend your neighborhood's new years party." Kyouya extends his hand as he speaks. Haruhi's father shakes his hand.

"She did, did she?" he says.

"Yeah! Haru-chan said we could hang out with her until the party started!" Honey chimes in.

"Ah, well she just started getting ready for the party so you will have to wait a bit to see her." Ranka says. "You can wait in the living room until she is dressed."

"Certainly." Tamaki says. He really is trying very hard to do what Haruhi says and not make a big deal about it.

All the boys file into living room and sit down. Ranka comes in a few minutes later with tea. "Here is some tea if you would like." He says setting it down on the table.

"Thank you very much, Ranka-san." Tamaki says reaching for a cup of tea at the same time as the other boys.

"Well I can't be a bad host now can I?" Ranka says in the cold voice he reserves for Tamaki. **{NO pun intended there guys}**

Just as they start to slip into little conversations the bathroom door opens unnoticed. Haruhi walks around looking for her father and not finding him decides to check the kitchen, which is in full view of the boys yet Haruhi doesn't see them quite yet. "Dad! Where are you?!"

She decides to look in the living room since she checked everywhere else. She turns to look into said room when she see the boys. She stands there in just her towel staring at them all. Kyouya and Mori have the smarts and decency to look away and Honey covered his eyes to give her the privacy she deserves. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki don't seem to register that they should even attempt to look away. They just sit in shock.

"Kya!" yells Haruhi and runs away to her room.

Ranka gets up to go after her and help her with the kimono. "You saw nothing." He says, emitting a death aura for anyone who would say otherwise, before leaving.

Kyouya, Mori, and Honey each promptly hit one of the boys who hadn't covered their eyes in the before explained scene.

"One should cover their eyes when a woman is not properly dressed before them." Kyouya says to the three as they rub the back of their heads.

"Yeah! You can't just stare at Haru-chan when she doesn't have on her clothes! It is rude!" Honey-senpai reprimands.

"Mmm." Grunts Mori-senpai, nodding.

**_~Back with Haruhi~_**

"Why didn't you tell me when they got here?!" Haruhi yells a her dad.

"Well I didn't expect you to be so quick and come looking for me in your towel. I'm sorry Haruhi!" He apologizes.

"It's fine. It isn't like they saw anything. I used one of the bigger towels today." She rationalizes "Anyway could you help me with the kimono?" She asks. She now has on her normal undershirt and a pair of matching shorts to wear under the kimono.

"Of course." Her father gets up to help her with the kimono. Haruhi slips her arms into the sleeves as her father wraps it around her and adds the obi. As he ties the obi he asks "So you invited them for the neighborhood party?"

"Yeah, they wanted to come over again and I figured the party could occupy them well enough." She replies. "Why?"

"Nothing, that's good." He finishes tying the obi and turns her towards the mirror his reflection smiling at his daughter's reflection. She has grown so much. She didn't really have any friends when she started highschool at Ouran and then she got sucked into the Host Club and they seem to have loosened her up more then he ever could. She is actually acting like a teenager now and that meant the world to Ranka. She even willingly let them come over to the house. "Now for your hair."

Ranka walks over to the small jewelry box on the dresser and pulls out a golden hair pin with a little pineapple decoration on the end. He uses it to hold her bangs back and kisses her forehead. "Now go have fun."

"Yeah sure. I think my hands are full keeping those six under control." She walks out of the room and heads to the living room where the boys are talking. "Come on you guys. I think the party is going to start soon"

Tamaki and Hikaru start to blush as soon as they see her, and believe me, the blush has nothing to do with the fact that they saw her in a towel. Let's just say that the kimono suited her_ really_ well.

Kyouya and Kaoru smiled slightly when they saw her. Honey jumped up and hugged her.

"Haru-chan! That kimono looks really good on you!" he exclaims and Mori nods.

"Thanks, it was my mothers." Haruhi says. "Would you guys hurry up though? It is time to go."

The boys get up all at once and file out of the house. Haruhi tells them to head out to the street and she goes to tell her dad bye before going out the door herself.

When she closes the door and turns to follow everyone she is surprised to run into someones chest. She looks up to see Tamaki standing there.

"What are you doing, Senpai? Why didn't you go with the others?" She says as he starts to play with the little pineapple decoration in her hair.

"You look really pretty, Haruhi." he says, serious.

"uhm, thanks, but shouldn't we be going?" She says confused.

"Huh?" Tamaki seems to snap out of a trance. "yeah! Lets go!" and he pulls her out towards the street where the others wait.

Little did Tamaki know the other boys had seen the entire thing.

_**A/N: Please let me know your thoughts on this! Is it good or bad?! Review please! My Email is starving for review messages!**_

_**Ranka: WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER FOR!? **_

_**Me: Whateva Whateva I write what I want.**_

_**Ranka: WHAT?! *breathes fire***_

_**Me: Well hey I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club so it didn't really happen!**_

_**Ranka: Forgiven. **_

_**BYEBYE GUYS!**_

_**This chapter was brought to you by pineapples. They are hard to write about, Pineapples.**_


End file.
